Magic and Self Defense, with Vongola in the Mix
by Aozora no Renn
Summary: When Harry uses magic in front of Dudley, Dumbledore decides to introduce a new class. This lesson is one on self defense, using muggle means and he knows just the people to do it. Tsuna was in shock when he found out that not only was magic real but he, along with his guardians, were expected to teach at a school for magic. Let the chaos begin.
1. Prologue: A normal day

**A/N: **Okay, so I know that maybe i shouldn't do this, but I just started reading Harry Potter again, and as KHR pretty much ruined my life and makes me relate quite a lot back to it I thought "What if..." and me thinking that and having my favourite things on my mind is a bad idea. So here is a new story that came from the ominous "what if" thought.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K Rowling respectively. If i did own them, I would most likely die from shock.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing( curtesy of Gokudera, but too much exposure causes people to pick up the habit)

It was a normal day in Namimori. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the children were playing, the sound of explosions were coming from the Sawada household. Yes it was just a normal day in Namimori. Now if we zoom in closer to the Sawada's we will see one young Sawada Tsunayoshi getting ready for the new day. The same way he starts off every school day, Reborn waking him up in some painful manner and then running out the door screaming "I'm gonna be late!" with a piece of toast crammed in his mouth.

This same day on the other side of the world, a young wizard by the name of Harry Potter was about to receive a very painful kiss. Not only him, but his cousin Dudley as well. It had started out as Harry teasing Dudley about the names his mother called him and then it evolved into Harry threatening him because Dudley had begun to talk about hearing Harry's nightmare and was making fun of it. Of course if that had been all that had happened, it would have been fine. Dudley would have gotten a bit of a fright and Harry would have been able to get on with his life. But then the Dementors came and now we are back to the very painful kiss part.

All in all, two very different boys, with two very different pasts and two very different destinies, were about to meet because of a small factor that had almost made Harry get expelled from Hogwarts. Dudley was a muggle and Harry used magic in front of him.

**A/N:** So here we are. Yes I know it is short, but this is only the prologue. The real story starts soon. Please review, it will make me happy. And a happy me, means quicker updates. (hehe bribery should work.../shot)


	2. How it begins part 1

**A/N: **So here is the next chapter. This chapter is much longer than the prologue, but I feel it may confuse people. Also this story is set a year or two after the Battle of the Rainbow or Representative battle, what ever you want to call it, for KHR. Tsuna is turning 16. The story is set during Order of the Phoenix for Harry (book 5 if you don't know). It will have bits and pieces from the book and will follow the same story line a bit, but will deviate at certain points. Also thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter, i know it was short but the others will be longer. Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, the belong to Akira Amano and J.K Rowling respectively.

**Warning:** Probable OOC-ness and swearing ( mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure leads other characters developing the habit) Also Boss!Tsuna appears in some points later in the story

***So, tell me***

This morning, Reborn decided that he would wake Tsuna up using dynamite. He figured that after yelling at him to get up three times, it was time to use the big guns. Donning a hard hat for himself and Leon, he pulled out some dynamite and placed them around Tsuna. He then went and stood at the door, and checked that the coast was clear, before lighting up the fuse.

Tsuna was dreaming about a peaceful life. A life where Reborn wasn't trying to kill every day, a life where Hibari wouldn't bite him to death every day, even a life where he didn't have to be in the mafia and get into fights. Now he knew that it was a dream, and that it wouldn't come true, but he still wanted to hold onto the peace his brain had created for him. That's why every time he heard Reborn's voice telling him to get out of bed; he rolled over and ignored him, desperately clinging to his dream. After the third time he thought that maybe he should listen, but he ignored that and continued living his dream.

A few moments before the fuse reached the dynamite, Tsuna's eyes shot open. He took a glance at Reborn, who was standing at the door with a hard hat on, and then at the dynamite surrounding him, about to blow up. Quickly activating his Will, he shot off the bed and towards Reborn, as the dynamite exploded. He still caught the force of the explosion and was thrown into the wall beside the door.

"What the hell Reborn? Were you trying to kill me?" Tsuna asked the adult as he picked himself of the floor.

"No I was just trying to wake you up so you wouldn't be late, but I guess it's too late for that now." He sighed dramatically and then gave the clock a meaningful glance. Tsuna hearing this looked over at the clock as well and let out a high pitched shriek. He had fifteen minutes to get to school. Tsuna got dressed in record time and grabbed some toast on the way out, saying goodbye to his mother as he went past.

"I'm gonna be late!" he cried as he ran towards the school eating the piece of toast.

As he approached the gates to the school, he thought that he may actually make it. Tsuna was quickly approaching the gates and the bell had yet to ring.

"Almost there, almost there," he muttered as he gained ground on the gate, "I'm nearly ther-" The sound of the bell cut of his words. No, he cried in his head as he continued running. He began mentally preparing himself for the biting he was about to receive.

As Tsuna skidded around the corner, he almost cried in relief. Hibari was nowhere to be seen. Silently thanking whatever god was looking out for him, he zoomed to his classroom and into his seat. Two seconds after he sat down, the teacher walked in and began the class. Tsuna sighed in relief before quickly pulling out all the things he would need for the lesson.

***What would you do***

Reborn watched as his student sprinted into the school. Tsuna hadn't even noticed when Reborn had actually left the house before him. He was disappointed and made a mental note to train (read: torture) him later. Looking back at the principal he continued talking about why he was here.

"So, those are the students that will be coming with me on the trip. It will last one whole year, but it is educational and they will all be able to move up to the next year level when they return. I have a letter from the Headmaster of that school as well, if you would like to read it." He handed said letter to the principal and watched as he read it. Reborn knew that the principal would agree with him, even if he didn't have the letter.

"Very well. But if I may ask, why those students?" the principle handed the letter back to Reborn. In response, he shrugged.

"I don't know, luck of the draw I guess." He lied smoothly as he tucked the letter into his suit.

The sound of footsteps approaching made Reborn turn to face the door and he smirked as it was slammed open.

"This better be good. There are Herbivores escaping punishment because of this." The intruder stated, glaring at the principal.

"T-Thank you f-for c-coming H-Hibari. T-This m-man here w-would l-like to t-talk to y-you." The principal stuttered out. Hibari shifted his glare to Reborn, his eyes widening slightly. Not that the principal could tell though.

"Well?" Hibari questioned. Reborn smirked at the boy.

"This is a list of people who were chosen to go on an exchange program. These students will be leaving for England in one week. Can you please go and retrieve them so that I may tell them?" Reborn asked with kindness lacing his voice. Hibari's eyes narrowed but he took the piece of paper that was in Reborn's hand and glanced over it. Reborn noticed Hibari's eyes narrow even more as he read the names.

"Very well, I shall go and get them." Hibari gave the piece of paper back to Reborn and stormed out of the office. The principal looked over at Reborn and saw the man smirking. This man, he thought, is a man to be reckoned with.

***How would you react***

It was about ten minutes into the class when the door slid open. Tsuna looked over and saw standing in all his glory, Hibari Kyoya. He began to get nervous. Please not be after me, please not be after me, he repeated in his head like a mantra.

The teacher looked over at the door and pretty much froze when he saw Hibari there; well the whole class did actually. Everyone was thinking the same thing that Tsuna was.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Chrome Dokuro, follow me." With that he turned on his heel and walked back out of the classroom. Tsuna and the others all hurried after him, not wanting to get on his bad side.

Hibari was already at another classroom and had opened the door by the time they caught up. This was when Tsuna began to get a bad feeling.

***If you found out***

"Bloody owls. I will not have any more effing owls in this house. Do you understand me?" Uncle Vernon growled out at Harry. Harry sighed but grabbed the letter the owl had brought anyway.

"It's not like I can stop them from coming." Harry retorted as he read the letter. This letter was from the ministry informing him that he wasn't being expelled. He sighed again in relief this time. Although, he wasn't expelled he knew that he wasn't out of danger yet. There was still a chance that he will get expelled at the hearing.

Uncle Vernon didn't like that Harry was ignoring him.

"So what is it this time? Did you receive the Death Penalty?" Uncle Vernon looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed in disgust.

"NO, I have a hearing to go to, and that is where they will decide what to do with me." He explained. Harry watched as Uncle Vernon's face fell in disappointment. Aunt Petunia was staring in shock at all of the things that were happening and Dudley was just staring into space.

"I won't give up hope then." Uncle Vernon said nastily.

"Well, if that's all." Harry stood up to make his way to his room. He wanted to send a letter to Ron or Hermione, maybe even Sirius. Or just to be alone, away from the rest of his 'family'.

"NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "SIT BACK DOWN." Harry sat.

"What now." He said, irritated. Honestly what he would give to be alone right now.

"DUDLEY, THAT'S WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry looked over and saw that Dudley was still staring into space.

"He was attacked by Dementors." Harry stated offhandedly. Uncle Vernon looked confused.

"What exactly are Demenders?" he asked. Harry just looked at him.

"I thought you didn't like _my lot_, so why do you want to know?"

"IF IT INVOLVES MY SON, I WANT TO KNOW!" Harry was tempted to block his ears at the roar. If this kept up there was a chance he could go deaf.

"FINE!" Harry roared back, his temper skyrocketing. He had had enough. The wand that was still clutched in his hand shot red and gold sparks out of the end, reacting to his temper. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia jumped a little, and Harry breathed out harshly to calm himself. He quickly started explaining what had happened.

"Then two Dementors showed up-"

"But what ARE Dementoids? What do they DO?" asked Uncle Vernon furiously.

"I told you already. They suck all the happiness out of you and if they get the chance they kiss you." Harry stated, resisting the urge to role his eyes. If he had to keep repeating himself then he was going to scream.

"Kiss you?" Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged slightly.

"That's what it's called when they steal your soul." This comment seemed to snap Aunt Petunia out of her daze.

"His _soul?_ They didn't take – he's still got his –" She grabbed Dudley and started to shake him, as if she could hear his soul rattling around inside of him.

"Of course they didn't. You would know if they had." Harry was slightly worried about their reactions to this. Yes, they were mean to him, but they were the only people who were actually looking after him.

"Fought 'em off, did you, son? Gave 'em the old one-two, did you?" Uncle Vernon swung his fists as he said that.

"You can't give a Dementor 'the old one-two'." Harry said through clenched teeth. They were beginning to get on his nerves. He knew that it wasn't their fault they didn't know about any of this, but he thought it would have been obvious because his whole hearing thing that he had done something.

"But then why is he alright?" Uncle Vernon asked puzzled.

"Because I used the Patronus –" Harry was cut off by another owl.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Uncle Vernon roared again as he pulled clumps of hair from his moustache. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, YOU HERE ME!"

Harry was already reading the letter though. It was from Sirius, telling him not to leave the house. Harry's fist clenched around the letter and shook. He had been so sure that it was from Dumbledore that time.

"What the hell did you do to have all these owls coming here?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I used the Patronus charm to get rid of the Dementors, it's the only thing that works against them." Harry stated as he turned around. He was going to go upstairs in a minute, and they couldn't stop him.

"Why were there Dementoids in Little Whinging though?" Uncle Vernon looked confused.

"He probably sent them." Harry stated rubbing his temples. He was getting a big headache from all this yelling.

"Who?" Uncle Vernon looked like he was trying to be civil, and failing. But at least he wasn't yelling anymore.

"Lord Voldemort. You know the one who killed my parents." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"But he's gone." Uncle Vernon looked even more confused then before.

"Well, he's back." And with those words Harry walked out of the room, up the stairs, into his room and then collapsed on the bed, ignoring Uncle Vernon's bellows for him to get back there and Aunt Petunia's fussing over Dudley. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. What he wouldn't give to be back at Hogwarts already.

***That Magic was real?***

**A/N:** So there is the chapter. I hope you like and hope the it wasn't too confusing. Yes I do know that some of the things i wrote don't happen in the book, but I wrote it this way for a reason.

If you spot any mistakes in grammar or spelling, can you tell me. I promise I won't bite anyone's head off if they do. It helps me figure out what my strengths and weakness are in writing. Also if you would like to help me figure that out, be sure to review, but you can always just review to say you liked it. I'm cool with that too. Please and Thank you.


	3. How it begins part 2

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. I feel that it might jump around a bit, and for that I am sorry. If you feel that it does that feel free to tell me, I won't bite I promise. Anyway I may be a bit slower when it comes to updating as school has started again, and I'm fairly sure the teachers are conspiring against all students to make sure they have no social life.  
Well then enough of that, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and cursing( courtesy of Gokudera, but too much exposure cause other characters to pick up the habit.)

_**blah**_- flashback

***How Does One***

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time as he packed his bags. Of course he should have known this was going to happen. Reborn had been vanishing lately and looked a lot happier, so that meant something was going to happen to him. Tsuna just didn't know that it involved him and his guardians going to some school in England. He sighed again and thought back to what Reborn had informed him.

"_**Thank you for coming," the principal said as Tsuna, and everyone else Hibari had picked up, entered. Hibari had gone and picked up all of Tsuna's guardians that went to school with him, so Tsuna knew that Reborn had something to do with this. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw Reborn standing in the office beside the principal's desk. Not too long ago he would have called out or jumped in shock, but Reborn had tortured – I mean, tutored – that out of him.**_

"_**This man here has something to tell you," the principal gestured to Reborn, and all eyes in the room turned towards the hitman. Said hitman smirked as he saw the emotions play across all of their faces and took in a small breath before he began speaking.**_

"_**Congratulations! You students have been chosen to go and study abroad. This school that has accepted you is not a well-known one, but it actually produces quite a few people who are well off in world now." Tsuna's eyebrows shot up when he heard this. Chosen my ass, he thought as Reborn then began to ramble a list of names of people who had gone to this school. He zoned out as Reborn was listing the names but then tuned back in just in time to hear where the school was.**_

"_**This school is in England, and one of the reasons you were chosen is because you were all very good at speaking English." He finished with a flourish off his hand in the students directions. It included everyone, even Hibari who glared at Reborn as he said those words.**_

"_**Your parents/guardians have already been informed of this and they all happily agreed to let you go." That was when he started talking about all the greatness of the school, and why we would enjoy it. All of the students, except for Gokudera, stopped listening when he started this. They were all lost in their own thoughts. Tsuna was freaking out and he knew that there was more to the trip, Yamamoto was just thinking about baseball and when he would practise his sword, Hibari wanted to bite Reborn to death, and Ryohei was thinking about how extreme life was. Chrome was thinking along the same lines as Tsuna – that there was more to this trip considering all of the guardians were there – and was wondering if Mukuro would be coming too.**_

"_**You will be at this school for the whole of their school year and we will be leaving in one week time." That sentence snapped everyone out of their thoughts. In one week they would not only be going to a school in England, but they would be there for a whole year. Before any of them could protest, they were dismissed. **_

Shaking his head, Tsuna went back to packing his bags. The week was nearly up and he had put off packing for as long as he could, but there was no time left. They were all to meet at his house the following day and Tsuna was starting to freak. His nagging suspicion that there was more to the trip than Reborn had said wouldn't go away. When he tried questioning the hitman all of the questions were evaded and then he would be forced into training double the amount. After that he avoided questions about the trip knowing that Reborn would tell him soon.

When he finished Reborn entered his room. Tsuna thought that this might be the moment that he was informed of the plans, but alas Lady Luck doesn't like him. Reborn had just entered to inform him that dinner was ready and to inspect his bags.

Tsuna sighed again as he left his room. He had been doing that too much lately and he made a mental note to stop sighing as much. Making his way down the stairs he noticed that Reborn's bags were packed as well and were sitting near the front door.

Shortly after he had sat down at the table Reborn entered the kitchen. As he sat down he looked over at Tsuna.

"There are some more things on your bed that you should put in bags. You packed well this time, all the necessary things and everything." Tsuna didn't know how to respond. The Reborn, bane of his existence and the son of Sparta himself, was saying that he did a good job. He resisted the urge to laugh and then tried to hold down the overwhelming fear in his gut.

"However, you also forgot some important things so I will have to punish you for that." The sound of screams, explosions and crying was heard for long time that night.

***React Upon Hearing***

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place was filthy. There were bogarts and ghouls and numerous other creatures and enchantments littering the place. Since Harry had arrived all they had been doing was cleaning, sleeping, eating, and eavesdropping on meetings when they had a break between different jobs they had to do. They all watched as different visitors arrived and tried to listen to what they were talking about. Mrs Weasley always managed to find more jobs for them to do as soon as they finished one, so they never really got to hear everything.

At one point they overheard something that didn't join with other things they had overheard.

"Dumbledore said – new – and that we – who they are. He – that – help with – better – Dung. Also – class – the teachers – class – underestimate them." They all tried to put together what it was about. Ron thought that it must have had to do with the new DADA teacher and that we shouldn't underestimate them. Fred and George disagreed on the fact that the word teachers, plural, was in there so there must be numerous new teachers and that we shouldn't underestimate them. Hermione and Ginny were also debating about it and Harry didn't really care about that. He was more interested in the part where Dung was mentioned.

When Harry mentioned this, the rest of them all agreed that Dung had to be Mundungus and that whoever the new teacher, or teachers as Fred and George said, must have been brought in to protect Harry and that they were better at it than Mundungus at it. Shortly after they reached this conclusion they were called down to dinner. Harry decided that whoever they were, they would probably be able to protect him better. Well, he hoped so anyway.

***That Magic***

Tsuna sneezed as he sat down on the plane. Moments later he sneezed again, and then that was followed by another sneeze. A few of the other guardians had sneezed as well, but they all merely shrugged it off and focused on placing their luggage away. Reborn, who was seated across from Tsuna, looked over at him as he sneezed.

"You aren't coming down with a cold are you?" He asked and Tsuna thought for a moment that he was concerned. Reborn destroyed that thought with the next words that left his mouth.

"I hope so; it would make it much more painful for you if you had to be punished. Although I would make sure that you didn't die of course." The last comment was tacked on like an afterthought. Tsuna decided that he would just ignore those comments and focused on looking around the plane. Of course they were using the Vongola's private jet for the trip. Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting as close to Tsuna as they could get, but there was quite a bit of room between the seats. Chrome and Mukuro – yes, Mukuro did come, so did Lambo – were sitting together and talking quietly. Ryohei and Hibari were nowhere to been seen, and Tsuna figured the Ryohei was training or exploring the plane and Hibari was trying to stay away from them all. Lambo was in the process of getting candy from the kitchen.

Tsuna looked back over at Reborn and saw that he was doing the same thing, although he was probably checking for enemies. As though Reborn could feel him looking – which he probably could – he turned his head to look at Tsuna. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the intercom.

"Attention passengers, the plane is about to take off. For your own safety it would be best if you were to be seated when this happens. Thank you." After it clicked off all of the guardians, minus Hibari, sat down in their seats and put their seatbelts on.

Once the plane was in the air, Reborn called a meeting. He even managed to get Hibari to come as well, so Tsuna thought that Reborn was finally going to tell them the real reason they are going to the school.

"So I believe that you all already know that it wasn't a coincidence that you were all chosen to go to this school. It is actually a mission from Nono. You are to go to this school and become teachers of a new class." As Reborn said the last sentence there was silence and a few dropped jaws. After a about a minute there was then a short burst of laughter followed by a thud.

"Reborn, what was that for?!" Tsuna yelled holding his head. Reborn had hit him with a Leon-Mallet after laughing.

"For laughing while I am explaining something." Reborn stated matter-of-factly.

"Um, exactly what type of school is this? I mean what type of school allows people our age to teach there." Especially Lambo, Tsuna thought after he spoke. Lambo was seven and they were going to let him teach at a school.

"I'm glad you asked. This school is known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In other words it is a school that teaches the students how to use magic."

"WHAT!?"

***Is Real?***

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please Review and tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, or helpful tips and tricks for writing. Please and Thank you.


	4. Welcome to Diagon Alley

**A/N: **So here is another chapter. My school is annoying and my plot bunnies ran away. And then after they ran, they were replaced by killer rabbits and I didn't have any Holy Hand Grenades (my friend gave me some though, so i could get this chapter up). Thank you to everyone who has been favouriting, following and reviewing this story. I am so happy.  
Anyway, her is the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing (mainly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit.)

"_blah blah_" - Japanese

"blah blah" - English

"blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

***I Would Freak***

"_Prefect_… ickle Ronnie the Prefect."

"Ohh, Mum's going to be revolting," George groaned, thrusting the prefect badge back to Ron. As if him saying that called her, Mrs Weasley walked into the room with Hermione right behind her, whilst carrying freshly washed robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last. If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pyjamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you are growing… what colour would you like?" Mrs Weasley kept rambling on, as she started sorting the robes into two piles.

"Get him red and gold to match his badge." George said smirking.

"Match his what?" Mrs Weasley said absently as she rolled up a pair of maroon socks and put them on Ron's pile.

"His _badge_. His lovely shiny new _prefect's badge._" Fred told her. Mrs Weasley looked at him. Hermione stifled a gasp at this

"His… but… Ron, you're not?"

Ron held up his badge.  
Mrs Weasley and Hermione let out a shriek.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it." Mrs Weasley pretty much shouted.

"Me too Ron, me too." Hermione shouted to try and be heard over Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, Ron how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!" Mrs Weasley looked like she was going to faint from happiness.

"What are Fred and I? Next-door neighbours?" George said indignantly as he was pushed aside by Mrs Weasley so she could hug her youngest.

"Oh Ron, just wait until your father hears. I'm so proud of you, what wonderful new. You could end up as head boy like Bill and Percy. Oh what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm so thrilled. Oh, _Ronnie_." Fred and George made loud retching noise behind her back but Mrs Weasley was too busy kissing Ron's face to notice. Ron's face was turning to a brighter scarlet then his badge. Harry smothered a laugh at the sight.

"You've got to get a reward for this! So, what will it be?" Mrs Weasley let go of him and said breathlessly.

"Um can I have a new broom? Not a really good one, just a new one for a change." Ron added the last part hastily when he saw Mrs Weasley's face fall.

"Of _course_ you can… well I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later… little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks… a prefect… oh, I'm all a dither!" She gave Ron another kiss on the cheek and then quickly left the room. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" Fred said in a falsely anxious voice.

"We could curtsey, if you like," George offered.

"Oh, shut up," Ron said as he scowled at them, face still a bit red. From downstairs you could hear Mrs Weasley telling everyone about Ron being a prefect. The twins exchanged glances again and then Disapparated, while Ron and Harry began to pack their trunks.

***If I Found Out***

"_Welcome to Diagon Alley_." Reborn stated dramatically. He spread his arms towards the hustle and bustle of all the witches and wizards in said alley. Tsuna and co. looked around in awe, well except for Hibari who doesn't do 'awe'. They were standing in the middle of the street and getting strange looks. It was either because they were standing in the middle of the pathway or because of what they were wearing, but then again it may have been both.

Tsuna was feeling slightly out of place. Actually no, not slightly, he was feeling majorly out of place. Everywhere he looked he could see strange things. Some things he knew, but they were probably used completely different in this world. He could see broomsticks in windows and he could just make out an ice-cream parlour down the road. At the very end he could see a massive building, but he had no idea what it was. How they managed to hide all of this was beyond him. They would need quite a lot of land.

Tsuna thought back to when they had first arrived at Diagon alley. They had been standing across the street from the Leaky Cauldron, not that they knew at the time of course, and they were all looking in different directions. Reborn had been the only one who wasn't looking around, he was just staring at the seemingly run down shop across the road. Tsuna had noticed this and looked at the same shop. He was about to look somewhere else when he noticed that it seemed to waver a bit.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and blinked a bit before he realised that there was something different about that shop. When he pointed it out all of his guardians, except for Chrome and Mukuro, looked at him like he was crazy. Reborn looked like he was proud at his student for spotting it, but the look quickly disappeared behind a neutral expression. Mukuro and Chrome sighed as the rest of the guardians began looking elsewhere again. Tsuna looked at the Mists and shivered slightly. They were a bit too in sync sometimes.

Tsuna watched as Chrome and Mukuro nodded and then looked over at the run down shop and concentrated. He saw indigo mist creep across the road towards the shop and instantly cover the shop. Tsuna started to have a panic attack. What if people could see that? Before he could hyperventilate too much, the mist vanished and in its place stood a shop.

This shop wasn't run down. On the contrary it looked like it was actually well kept. There was a sign hanging above the door that said the Leaky Cauldron and there were people walking into it. Tsuna and his guardians stood there with their jaws dropped. Well, except for Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome. Hibari because he didn't do 'jaw dropped' and the Mists because they had seen it before the others.

Reborn cleared his throat and gestured for them to follow him, and that's leads to where they are now.

Diagon Alley was simply bustling with people. Everyone was running around in a hurry, trying to get everything ready in time for their children to go to school. Tsuna and co. were still just standing in the middle of the road. They seemed to snap out of it when Reborn started walking away, as they all hurried after him, not wanting to lose him in the busy street.

Reborn didn't know what he was looking for. He had a list in his hand but didn't know which shops he was supposed to go into. Cursing himself for not asking the old man the names of the shops he looked around carefully, but there were too many people to see the names of the shops.

He glanced behind him to make sure that the kids were still following him, before looking back around trying to find the shops. Honestly, what he would give for a map of this place. He was so busy looking at the shops that he didn't notice someone in his path until he crashed into them.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that." He said as he helped them up. The person was an older woman with shocking red hair. Her arms were laden down with bags full of packages.

"No, no, that's quite alright. I should have been watching where I was going." The lady said as she dusted herself off. She checked her bags carefully and saw that one of her packages had fallen out. Looking around desperately, she almost cried in dismay. Reborn was looking amused and held out his hand. In his hand was a package that he had picked up off the ground.

"Is this what you are looking for?" he asked her as he held it towards her. She looked at his hand and sighed in relief.

"Yes it is. Thank you, umm?"

"Reborn, that's my name."

"Oh, thank you Reborn." The lady placed the package back into one of the bags and her eyes widened slightly as she realised that she hadn't given her name.

"My name is Molly, Molly Weasley." Reborn smiled.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Weasley." He said as he tipped his fedora towards her.

"_Reborn, do you even know where you are going? Or are we just wandering around until we find a shop?"_ Reborn glanced behind and saw that Tsuna and his guardians had just arrived behind him. Tsuna was carrying Lambo, who appeared to have fallen asleep in his arms.

"_Of course I know where I'm going. Stupid student._" Reborn replied and then glanced back at Mrs Weasley. She had been looking confused but smiled at the sight of Lambo in Tsuna's arms.

"We are new here and don't have any idea where the shops we are looking for are. Would you be able to help us out? It's okay if you don't want too though." Reborn asked her politely and gestured behind him at Tsuna and his guardians.

"_Huh, so you didn't know where we were going._" He heard Tsuna mutter and made a mental note to torture him later.

"Oh that's quite alright. I believe I can help you find the shops you need. I just have one last thing to grab and then we can go. Just follow me." Mrs Weasley started moving then and Reborn followed after. He could hear Tsuna grumble a bit, but he knew that they would follow him.

After Mrs Weasley had bought the last thing she needed, which was a broomstick that Reborn made Tsuna carry, Mrs Weasley led them to Gringotts bank. Once inside they changed over quite a lot of money that they each had, Reborn having to bring out quite a bit more than the rest of them because they didn't have much, into the wizarding money of Knuts, Sickles and Galleons.

After the trip to the bank, which left Lambo in a state of shock as he had woken up just as one of the goblins came to speak to them, they proceeded to go all around the street. Reborn was reading the names of the shops from the list in his hand and Mrs Weasley would drag them to the shop. Reborn would then send in one of the guardians or Tsuna, it was mostly Tsuna, to go and get the objects needed. At one point they all went into one of the shops as it was to get some clothes that they were to wear while at the school.

When they were finished shopping they were as laden down with bags and packages as Mrs Weasley was. After thanking her again, they went on their way, back to the hotel they were staying at. When they were there Reborn informed everyone that they had better make sure that everything is packed and because they would be leaving for the school tomorrow. Tsuna sighed in relief as he dropped all the packages he was holding onto the table in their shared rooms. He then walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed, thinking about the school they will be going to. Tsuna was really nervous; I mean he is going to be a teacher, who wouldn't be nervous. But he was also really excited and couldn't wait to see what it was going to be like.

***Magic Was Real***

**A/N:** Yes I know that some people were hoping they would be in Hogwarts, but not yet I'm afraid. They will most likely arrive in the next chapter or the one after that. Thank you for reading it and please review. You could say what you like, what you don't like, correct me with grammar and spelling, what you think is going to happen or suggestions. Please and Thank you.


	5. And now, Hogwarts

**A/N:** Look, another chapter. Sometimes my free period comes in handy. This chapter was actually a bit harder than I thought it would be to write. It just didn't want to come out, but I got there. Thank you to everyone who has been favouriting, following and/or reviewing. It makes me happy to see that people like my stories.  
Also I think I should mention that Lambo in this story doesn't have as big an afro as he does in cannon, mainly because he is growing up. He also doesn't wear the cow suit anymore. I feel that i should tell you the ages of everyone too. Okay so, Tsuna is 15 but only because it hasn't been his birthday yet(Hogwarts starts in September, his birthday is in October), same as Gokudera(birthday hasn't come yet), Yamamoto is 16, Ryohei and Mukuro are 17, Hibari is 18, Chrome is 14(same reason as Tsuna and Gokudera), and then Lambo is 7, which I mentioned in an earlier chapter I believe. Reborn is in his adult form and he will be turning 23(that's how old I am making him, I couldn't find out his age).  
Enough of that, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing(mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit.)

***KHR***

"Lambo-sama is scared." Lambo was clinging onto Tsuna's back and bawling his eyes out. They had arrived late and they could faintly see carriages being pulled down the road. From their position, they couldn't see what was pulling the carriages. Well, that was until one of them pulled up beside them.

Gokudera jumped and started cursing in every language he knew, which was a lot. Yamamoto's smile became so fake it hurt. Lambo started bawling and clinging to Tsuna. Tsuna himself screeched and backed away slowly. Ryohei let out a startled 'extreme' and then was quiet. Chrome hid herself behind Mukuro, who had his trident in hand and was waving it threateningly. Even Hibari had had a reaction pulled out of him. He took a step backwards and looked slightly paler than usual, not that anyone apart from Reborn or Tsuna could tell.

Reborn was the only who didn't react. He had been here before and seen them many times. Smirking at the different reactions that they all had, he walked up to the creature in front of the carriage.

"This is a magical creature known as a Thestral. They are only able to be seen by people who have witnessed death at least once." He explained as he pet the creature's neck. When it nudged his hand slightly, as if enjoying the petting it was receiving, they all became calmer. Lambo's bawling became sniffles every now and again.

"Lambo-sama wants to pat the skeleton horse." He said between sniffs.

"Lambo, it is called a thestral." Tsuna reminded him as he moved closer to the thestral. As he stood next to it, Lambo reached out and touched the creature's neck. After grimacing slightly from the feel of the bones, he continued to pet the thestral's neck. Tsuna let out the breath he had been holding when he saw that the creature made no move to attack them.

"Alright then you lot. We are late enough as it is, perhaps it is time we went into the carriage and went to the school." Reborn suggested and motioned towards the door to the carriage. Lambo looked in the direction and then back at the thestral.

"Lambo-sama wants to stay with the skeleton horse." He exclaimed and climbed off Tsuna's back and onto the thestral.

"Oi, Lambo, maybe you should ride on the seat instead of the thestral." Tsuna pulled Lambo off the creature and sat him down on the seat.

"But Lambo-sama wants to ride the skeleton horse." He whined and started struggling out of Tsuna's hands. They began arguing about it for five minutes.

"Stupid Cow, listen to Jyuudiame." Gokudera had stuck his head out of the carriage to see what was taking so long.

"Lambo-sama wants to ride the skeleton horse!" Lambo started spark as he yelled. Tsuna quickly placed Lambo on the seat just behind the thestral. As soon as he let go, Lambo stopped sparking.

"Lambo, we don't know what it is like to ride a thestral and I don't want you to get hurt. So how about instead of riding it, you sit on this seat. If you want I will sit on the seat with you." Tsuna compromised. After thinking about it for a while Lambo nodded his consent and Tsuna got up on the seat as well.

Once Reborn got in the carriage, he had been waiting for the argument to finish, the thestral started pulling the carriage towards the castle.

***Harry Potter***

"Hem, hem." This small cough brought Dumbledore's opening speech to a halt. He looked over at Professor Umbridge, leaving the students to wonder why he had stopped. She cleared her throat once again and then got to her feet, making it clear that she would like to make a speech.

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment, before he sat down and looked at her alertly, as he wanted nothing more than to listen to what she had to say. The other staff members were not as adept at hiding their surprise, neither were the students. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many students were smirking; this woman obviously didn't know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Head Master, for those kind words of welcome." At once Harry felt a rush of dislike that he could not explain. All he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another small cough and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

When Harry looked around he saw that none of the faces were happy. They all looked shocked at being addressed like they were five-year olds instead.

"I am very much looked forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender and they both lapsed into silent giggles.

"Hem, hem. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge broke off here to give the teachers a small bow, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry saw her exchange a glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and continued with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Harry found his attention wavering, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore spoke was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling.  
Harry was quite sure that a full-scale riot could have broken out right under Professor Umbridge's nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers were still listening attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas other, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what out to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that out to be prohibited."

She sat down and Dumbledore started clapping. The staff followed suit and a few students joined in. Before everyone could start applauding properly, as everyone had been taken by surprise when her speech ended, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying –" Dumbledore was cut off again, although this time it was by the sound of knocking. Hermione and Ron, who had been debating about Professor Umbridge's speech being illuminating, turned and looked at the door along with the rest of the students.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered before falling silent.

"I was wondering when they were going to arrive. I guess that is them now." Dumbledore mused out loud and then called out towards the door.

"You may come in."

The students were straining their necks towards the door, trying to catch a glimpse of who had walked in. Harry looked and saw a young man with messy black hair walk in. His eyes were darting around the Hall and piercing the students with a glare every few seconds. After a minute he stood to the side and two more males walked in.

One of them had silver chin length hair that curled out slightly at the end. The other had short black hair and was taller than the silver head. They too looked around the Hall, the silver head glaring and the black haired one smiling slightly. Once they stopped they stood aside and another two people walked in.

Both these people had their hair styled in a similar fashion. The female was smaller and her hair was purple and, from what Harry could see, an eye patch covering her right eye, whereas the male was as tall as the first one and his hair was blue. Harry thought that their hairstyle resembled that of a pineapple, he received a glare from the male as he thought that. At the glare, he noticed that where the female had an eye patch, the male had a red eye instead. They too stood to the side and again someone else walked in.

At first it looked like there was just one person. He had his white hair cropped short and, Harry could just see, a scar cutting through his left eyebrow. Also he appeared to have both his hands wrapped in bandages. As the students looked closer they could see a curly mass of black hair beside the first male's head. When he turned to look around, they realised that there was another person sitting on the male's shoulders.

This boy was wearing what appeared to be cow print shirt and brown pants. He had horns sicking out of his curly hair as well. The boy was looking around as well. Once they stood to the side, all of the people who had walked in turned to face the door slightly.

"All of the Herbivores have been put into place, Omnivore." The first male spoke towards the door, before glancing behind him to glare at the students again.

"There are no threats identified, Jyuudiame." The silver haired male appeared to be smiling for the first time.

"You can come in Tsuna." The person who had walked in with the silver head was smiling widely at the door.

"Lambo-sama sees lots of people that can become his subordinates but no enemies, Tsuna-nii." The boy cried out back at the door.

"This Hall is extremely safe, and looks extremely cool." The white haired male shouted at the door.

"Kufufu, everything is fine Tsunayoshi." The blue pineapple haired male smirked in the doors direction. All the students shivered as though the room had dropped in temperature.

"B-Bossu, it is safe to come in now." The only female who had walked in was standing slightly behind the blue pineapple head and called out meekly.

The Hogwarts students held their breath as they waited. As they heard footsteps all the people who had entered already formed a circle around the entrance of the door. They craned their necks but they couldn't see over the top of the circle. However, they could see a tall man wearing a black suit and a fedora that had an orange band around it, walking in the middle of the circle. Someone else walked in but none of the students could see anything. All they could see was brown hair in between the gaps of the people standing.

The circle began walking towards the teachers. Every now and then a flash of brown or orange could be seen between the gaps of the circle. The students' eyes followed the circle as it moved and stayed on it when it stopped.

As soon as it stopped, it split. The first male walked off to the side followed by other black haired male. The two pineapple haired people walked in the opposite direction. The person that the students couldn't see took steps forward and was followed by the man in the suit. Soon the students were able to see the other person.

He had gravity defying brown hair that stuck in every direction. He was shorter than the rest of the males that had walked in, but was taller than the female. When he glanced around some of the students could see that his eyes were a chocolate brown that, if you looked close enough, had a slight tinge of orange in them.

He walked up to Dumbledore, only stopping when he was a few steps away from him. The man who had followed him stood slightly behind him and off to the side. As if they had rehearsed it many times, they bowed at Dumbledore and the teachers behind him at the same time, the other people standing following suit. Dumbledore motioned for the other teachers to stand, and once they had stood he bowed back to them, the teachers following suit as well. Harry noticed that Professor Umbridge hadn't bowed as deeply as all the other teachers; she had barely even bowed her head.

When they were standing upright again, the brown haired male turned and faced the students. Once again the man followed, as did the other people. He bowed and the others followed. Standing up again, he faced Dumbledore again. Dumbledore held out his hand and the brown haired male shook it. Motioning for him to stand next to him, Dumbledore looked over at the students.

"Students allow me to introduce Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his Family. They will be teaching a new class that has been introduced this year. This class will be about self-defense and it is compulsory for every student to take." Tsunayoshi smiled at the students and bowed again. Dumbledore gestured to the side and Tsunayoshi and his family walked over to the table that the students hadn't even noticed until it was pointed out.

Once they were seated, with Tsunayoshi in the middle, Dumbledore began speaking again. This time nothing interrupted him and he was able to finish his announcements. Once finished, he dismissed the students to bed.

Ron and Hermione made their way over to guide the first years to the common room. Harry took a look behind him at the table where Tsunayoshi and his family were sitting. As soon as he looked he saw that Tsunayoshi was staring at him. They locked eyes and Tsunayoshi smiled at Harry. Blinking, Harry turned around and made his way to the common room. Secretly, he was looking forward to the new class.

***Crossover***

**A/N:** Woo for my line-break things, I had no idea what to put in them. I think that is the most I have written from the Harry Potter POV so far. But now Tsuna and co. are at Hogwarts. Yay!*confetti and streamers fly*. Also, you have no idea how hard it was for me to write all of the KHR characters as descriptions, and because Dumbledore introduced Tsuna as 'Tsunayoshi' I called him that because it was from the Hogwarts students POV, and they don't know him as Tsuna. Honestly i find it easier to call him Tsuna rather than Tsunayoshi, unless it is Hibari or Mukuro talking, and it is probably because I am lazy.

Anyway, thanks for reading and sticking through the set up. Sorry it took so long /(_ _)\ but it is very much nearly finished (translation: I don't actually know what is going to happen because I don't plan ahead.). Please review and give me ideas or things that can help me with my writing or just to say if you liked it... or if you didn't, that's fine too. Please and Thank you.


	6. Self defense for the fifth years part 1

**A/N:** And here is another chapter for this story. Thank you to all the reviews, follows and/or favourites people have been giving me. I hope that I keep getting them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna, and cursing( mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure cause other characters to pick up the habit)

***Namimori***

Tsuna was feeling nervous. Not because it was his first lesson; that had already happened. No, he was nervous because this is the lesson were they would begin their second part of the mission. As he and his guardians prepared the classroom, he thought back to the briefing.

"**Will you lot please be quiet. I do not feel like cleaning up blood stains from the carpet of the plane." The look Reborn gave them was all it took. Everyone instantly fell silent.**

"**Thank you. Now as I was saying, you will be teaching at Hogwarts, but you will not be teaching magic. You don't know any magic for that to happen. No instead you will be teaching them self defense using 'muggle' means." Tsuna raised his hand and Reborn nodded at him.**

"**What is a 'muggle'?" the others looked at Reborn, expecting him to lash out at Tsuna like he usually did.**

"**Well Dame-Tsuna, a 'muggle' is what the wizarding community call someone who is unable to do magic. In their terms we would all be classified 'muggles', although, not anymore." Reborn sighed at the blank looks on everyone's faces.**

"**You aren't considered 'muggles' anymore because you are able to use your flames. Your flames are considered to be a type of magic, one that you have to be born with. Not everyone can use flames and when they were found the Ministry of Magic thought that they were a type of magic. The only problem was that people who had flames couldn't use their form of magic, so they kept it a secret." Everyone looked shocked at this new piece of information. According to this, they could use magic.**

"**Now, you guys will be coming from Vongola Academy based in Japan. Vongola Academy is real, but there isn't one in Japan **_**yet**_**, not that they will find out as there is already plans for it." He muttered that last part under his breath and Tsuna and co. couldn't hear. They looked at each other wondering what he was muttering about, but they knew better than to ask him. **

"**Okay, also you have a secondary mission. Apart from teaching all the students of the school self defense, you will also be protecting a boy who is a student at this school." Reborn produced a file out from nowhere. He placed it on the table in front of him and opened it. Inside there was a picture of a boy around their age with messy black hair and startling green eyes covered with glasses. He also had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, but that was almost covered by his hair.**

"**This boy is Harry Potter. He is quite famous in the wizarding world as 'The Boy Who Lived" and is recognised by his scar. You lot have been charged with the mission of protecting him."**

Tsuna shook his head to clear his thoughts. The classroom was set up and the students would be arriving soon. He looked over at his guardians and saw that Gokudera and Ryohei had already gotten into an argument, with Yamamoto laughing and trying to break it up as usual. Lambo was trying to get some candy off of Chrome, who happily obliged. Mukuro and Hibari were glaring at each other from across the room, actually listening to Tsuna and staying away from each other.

Tsuna sighed and made his way over to the argument happening.

"Can you guys stop fighting now please, the students will be arriving soon." At Tsuna's words Gokudera immediately stopped and looked over at him.

"Of course Jyuudiame." You could clearly see the puppy dog ears and tail that sprouted. Tsuna gave Mukuro and Chrome a look. They both smiled, well in Mukuro's case, smirked. Tsuna shook his head and turned back.

He was about to speak when the door opened and in poured all the students of the fifth year. Tsuna immediately went about making first impressions on them.

The first people through the door had been wearing blue. They all appeared to have their books with them and were quiet. Every one of them was looking around the room trying to find out what this class would be like. They all walked over and sat down at the seats that were on one side of the room. Tsuna wracked his memory and figured out that these students were from the house of Ravenclaw.

The students in yellow came in next. Like the Ravenclaws, they were quiet but they also appeared to be friendly as well. They were chatting quietly to each other and the Ravenclaws when they sat down. Tsuna recognised this house being Hufflepuff.

Next were the students wearing green. They were all loud and boisterous, and, from what Tsuna could pick up, were teasing the other students. Tsuna immediately disliked them and realised that this house was Slytherin. They too made their way towards the seats, but some of them, a boy with pale blond hair and his 'friends', were telling some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to get out of their seats.

They were stopped, however by the arrival of the students in red. These students appeared to have a rivalry with Slytherin, so Tsuna knew that this was Gryffindor. He spotted Harry Potter with his friends at the front and they walked straight over to the blonde boy and started yelling at him. Tsuna sighed. This was going to be a fun lesson.

"Okay, can you all please sit down in a seat? An empty one please." Tsuna clapped his hands to get everyone's attention before speaking. He added that last part when he saw the blonde boy look at the students sitting in the seat he wanted. The boy huffed and looked like he wanted to argue, but he walked over to an empty seat and sat down. When everyone had sat down he started speaking again.

"Well then, as Professor Dumbledore has told you, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Although here it would be Tsunayoshi Sawada. Myself and my family come from Japan, so we are new to this way of speaking.

"Anyway, moving on from that. My family is as follows; on my right is Gokudera Hayato; he has a bit of a fiery temper so be warned. Next to him is Yamamoto Takeshi; he doesn't have much of a temper, but don't talk to him about baseball and don't throw anything at him. Standing as far away as he can is Hibari Kyoya; listen to me right now, if you don't want to die an early death, don't piss him off or break any rules." As Tsuna introduced them they all nodded their heads, Yamamoto smiled at them and Hibari glared at them. The students did their best to listen, well apart from the blonde boy. Tsuna realised that he was going to be a pain.

"On my left we have Sasagawa Ryohei; as long as you don't insult his family, you will be fine. Sitting on his shoulders is Lambo; he may look weak, but trust me, he isn't. Beside them we have Rokudo Mukuro. Word of warning, he is sadistic and likes to give people nightmares; you should stay away from him. Next to him is Chrome Dokuro; she is the only girl in this group, and if you piss her off you will understand why she can stay here." They all nodded their heads as well. Ryohei punched the air when he was described and Mukuro smirked at the students. Chrome blushed and hid behind Mukuro.

"The man in the suit behind me is Reborn. He is my tutor and sadistic. Be sure not to get on his bad side." Reborn smirked and pulled down his fedora slightly.

"Well, introductions are done. Does anyone have any questions?" A hand shot up straight away. Tsuna looked at the hand and then at the person it was connected to. He nodded and the girl stood up.

"I was wondering what school you are from." Tsuna looked at the girl. She appeared to have a good head on her shoulders.

"Well, we are all from a branch of Vongola Academy that is found in Japan, hence our accents and arrangement of our names. What was your name by the way?" the girl looked thoughtful as he spoke and then answered straight away.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She responded and Tsuna nodded and smiled. He turned to look at the other students when he noticed the blonde boy mutter something.

"I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that so the rest of the students could hear? I'm not quite sure they did," he looked directly at the blonde boy as he said this. Said boy looked at him in shock as though he hadn't suspected to be caught. Tsuna could feel Reborn smirking into the back of his head and he also saw that his guardians all turned towards this boy.

"I was just wondering why we have children teaching a class." The boy spoke louder this time and Tsuna felt his Intuition flare slightly.

"Well," Tsuna started ignoring his Intuition for the moment, "all of us are very proficient in what we will be teaching and because we are similar in ages our Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore thought it would work out better." Tsuna smiled at the boy and brought up his Will. There was a small collective gasp go around the room, so he knew that his eyes had turned orange.

"Now, would you mind telling me what you actually said?" he almost glared at the boy.

"I said she was a know-it-all mudblood," the boy muttered and Tsuna was only able to hear it slightly. The boy looked slightly shocked, as though he hadn't meant to say it, although his expression quickly changed to anger straight after that.

"Oh okay then. However in these classes you will refrain from any further name calling. Also, ten points from Slytherin. Myself and my guar – family will not put up with any comments that degrade other people." Tsuna quickly caught himself and continued as though the slip hadn't happened. He noticed that a few people had noticed it, but they thought nothing of it. That Hermione Granger though, she was looking thoughtful again. Tsuna made a mental note to check with the Vongola information to see if she was dangerous.

"Um, excuse me, Professor Sawada?" Tsuna was pulled from his thoughts and saw that another girl had her hand up. This time however it was someone from Ravenclaw.

"Please, call me Tsuna-Sensei or something along the lines of that. 'Professor Sawada' makes me feel old." Tsuna nodded at her to continue her question.

"Sure, okay. Well, I was wondering what we would be doing in this class exactly. We were told it was self defense but I thought that we already had a class for that." The attention then shifted to this girl.

"Well that is true I suppose. What we will be doing is –" Reborn cut Tsuna off with a well thrown Leon-Mallet.

"This class is for you to learn self defense using muggle means." Reborn's were met with silence. Not just from the words but also because he had just flattened Tsuna with the Leon-Mallet. Tsuna, meanwhile, was groaning and sitting up, and at the same time cursing the ex-arcobaleno to hell.

It took a bit for his words to sink in, and then the laughter started. Tsuna sweatdropped, while rubbing his head. Here we go again, he thought as he sighed. This had happened in all of the other classes they had had so far. He didn't have to wait long for the laughter to stop. A well placed glare from Hibari would cause anyone to shut up.

"Really? Self defense using muggle means? Why would we need that?" Tsuna didn't catch who had said it, and before he could answer, Gokudera cut him off.

"Because you are not allowed to use magic in the presence of or on a muggle. What if you were in an area that had muggles everywhere and you got into a fight then. If they knew how to fight and you didn't know the slightest bit of self defense, you would be screwed." He continued on explaining why they need this, even bringing out his white board, and Tsuna zoned out. The students, Tsuna saw, also had zoned out. There were some that were listening though, the Ravenclaw who had asked what the class would be about, and Hermione being some of them.

"Hayato, I think this is enough of an explanation for them. Look at them, they've turned into stones." Yamamoto slung his arm across Gokudera's shoulders. Sure enough, the students had become frozen. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, who pulled his arms off as slowly as he could. When it looked like Gokudera was going to explode, Tsuna decided to step in.

"Okay, now that you understand it's time for you to begin." He gestured for the students to stand up and make their way over to him and his guardians. When they were all standing in the general area, he looked at each other them directly.

"So, first things first I suppose. Who here knows how to throw a punch?"

***Hogwarts***

**A/N: **Aaaaannnnd CUT! Sorry, but I felt like I had to end it here. Now is the first lesson for the fifth years at Hogwarts. I have the rest of the lesson planed out, and I will give you a sneak peek at something. Draco manages to piss off each of the guardians, but only one of the guardians actually get a shot at him. Which one do you think it is?  
So please review and give me ideas, helpful tips and tricks, constructive criticism, or to say if you liked it. Please and Thank you.


	7. Self defense for the fifth years part 2

**A/N:** I finally have the next chapter done. Sorry about the wait but I had to study for my exams and then I had to do the actual exams. I'm sorry /(_ _)\  
Anyway lets go onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna and cursing( mostly Gokudera but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit.)

***Leon***

Tsuna didn't find it surprising when nearly all the students raised their hands. He wondered how many of them knew how to properly throw a punch, but he would think about that more later.

"Ok then. Has anyone ever been hit before?" Muttering among the students began. Tsuna noticed that the Gryffindors all looked over at the blonde and then would turn away smothering laughter.

"How about you? Have you been hit before?" Tsuna pointed at the blonde. He watched as the blonde went slightly red in the face. The rest of the students were unable to smother their laughter after that.

"Malfoy got punched in the face by Hermione during our third year." A red haired student gasped out between laughter. That just made the students laugh even harder. Tsuna smirked slightly and saw that some of his guardians had done the same. Who could have thought that that girl could have punched someone, but looks can be deceiving.

The blonde looked murderous. As the students were laughing he pulled out his wand. Tsuna's eyes trained onto the movement instantly. He appeared behind the student and pulled the wand out from his hands before he could even move his mouth. The blonde trained his glare onto Tsuna, but then looked in shock at the sight before him.

Tsuna had pulled up his dying will and gone into Hyper Dying Will mode. His orange eyes burning into the blondes, his flame flickering on forehead. The other students looked on in shock. None of them had even seen the boy move.

"Rule number one of this class: No magic is permitted. If you do it will result in the confiscation of your wand, which you will have to get from Dumbledore's office. Do you understand me?" The students all nodded quickly.

"Good. Now then, how about we continue with this lesson." Tsuna gave the blonde back his wand and left Hyper Dying Will mode, then walked back over to his guardians.

"So we have found out that most of you know how to throw a punch, but do you throw them properly?"

***Hedwig***

Harry was enjoying the lesson so far. Malfoy had been humiliated three times already and the class had only just started. He could see that Tsuna-Sensei felt that Malfoy was a pain. It was surprising when he plucked Malfoy's wand from his hand before he had even said anything. Nobody had even seen him move.

What had been more surprising was the flame that had appeared on his head. Harry was confused and wondering how it worked. Maybe he had a fire protection potion, but it didn't explain why it was on his forehead of all places.

"So what do you think about Tsuna-Sensei?" Hermione asked them.

"I like him so far. He seems cool." Ron replied. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I agree too. But I think he is hiding something." Hermione mused.

"When don't we have a teacher that isn't hiding anything?" Harry asked her. Hermione was about to reply when Tsuna-Sensei called the person with the cropped white hair. Harry thought back to the introductions and realised that he was Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Alright, looks like I extremely get to show you al how to extremely punch correctly." He shouted at the students. Harry saw Tsuna-Sensei shake his head slightly and sigh.

"Onii-san, why don't you lower your voice a little please?"

"Of course Sawada. Now then, can you all stand in a line and we will go around and pair you all up." The students hastily moved to do as he had told. Harry tried to get as far away from Malfoy as he could. The teachers went around and paired different people together. Different houses were mixed, and so were genders. Harry watched Tsuna-Sensei closely as he walked towards him.

"You can be with him over there." Harry looked over at where he pointed and saw that he was supposed to be with Malfoy. Before Harry could ask to go with someone else, Malfoy piped up.

"What!? You expect me to be paired with Potter? That won't be happening!" Malfoy was then receiving a glare from the silver head.

"Oi, Jyuudiame has decided that you will be paired with him, so you will listen to him." Harry watched as Malfoy then proceeded to have a heated argument with the silver head. He remembered what Tsuna-Sensei had said about him when he was introduced; that Gokudera Hayato had a fiery temper. Harry could clearly see that now.

"I will not stand for being paired with Potter." Malfoy looked disgusted as he spat out Harry's name. He was about to interject, when Malfoy continued.

"You're probably a Mudblood as well." Every person fell quiet at that remark. Gokudera looked confused until the man in the suit whispered something into his ear. Once the man stood back, Gokudera's face had exploded with rage.

"Hayato, ignore him." Tsuna-Sensei turned to Gokudera. He immediately turned and walked to a door in the back that Harry hadn't seen until he walked through. The door slammed shut behind him and when Harry looked back at Malfoy, he saw that he had a smug look on his face.

"You know, it wasn't nice to call him that you know." Harry quickly thought back to the introductions and remembered him as Yamamoto Takeshi.

"What do I care? You're probably one as well." Malfoy kept running his mouth. Harry felt his jaw drop. He was going to continue insulting each of the new teachers. Was he insane?

"Herbivore, shut up before I bite you to death." Harry's head snapped towards the menacing aura emanating from man with the messy black hair. He was holding a pair metal poles in his hand that Harry thought looked like the batons that cops used.

"Kyoya, put your tonfas away. You're scaring the other students too." The man just shrugged and lent back against the wall. Harry shuddered and made a mental note to stay away from him.

"I would say that all of you are Mudbloods. Am I right?" Malfoy was really beginning to get on Harry's nerves. There was a loud slam and all the students glanced at the door and saw that Gokudera had come back into the room.

"I extremely suggest that you stop insulting my family." Harry looked at Sasagawa.

"Are you insulting my dear Chrome?" Now the pineapple head was getting involved. Chrome was standing behind him, but she was glaring at Malfoy as well. Harry looked around and saw that nearly everyone was involved in the fight, the students were just watching on in amazement.

"Tsuna-nii, what is a Mudblood?" Harry looked over at Tsuna-Sensei and saw that the boy was standing next to him. Tsuna-Sensei bent down slightly and picked up the boy.

"Well Lambo, a Mudblood is a very bad word that is used to insult people who are born to muggles or don't have 'pure blood'." Harry watched as Tsuna-Sensei carried Lambo over to a chair.

"So I am right? You are all Mudbloods born from filthy muggles?" Malfoy just didn't know when to quit. Harry noticed that all of the teachers had stilled at his words. Tsuna-Sensei, with Lambo in his arms, and the man in the suit both turned towards him.

"What did you just say?" Tsuna-Sensei hissed out from his teeth.

"I said that you are born from filthy muggles." Malfoy was just digging his grave deeper. Harry noticed that Lambo was struggling out of Tsuna-Sensei's arms. Tsuna-Sensei himself didn't realise until Lambo was standing in front of Malfoy.

"Lambo what –" Tsuna-Sensei had started towards him when the man pulled him back.

"Don't insult Mama." Lambo shouted at Malfoy. Malfoy looked down at the boy in disgust. Harry wanted to pull the boy back to safety. He looked over and saw that Hermione wanted to do the same thing. Actually it looked like lots of the students wanted to.

"What are you going to do about it? Cry?" Malfoy sneered down at the boy. Lambo's eyes started to tear up but then the air around him started to crackle with electricity. Malfoy took a step backwards, startled. Lambo glared up at him and the electricity around him became more concentrated.

"Don't insult Mama." He yelled again. Glaring at Malfoy he adjusted his horns slightly.

"Thunder set." As he spoke the electricity, which had started sparking outwards, gathered in his horns. Malfoy took another step backwards getting scared again. Harry took a quick glance over at Tsuna-Sensei and saw that he was struggling against the man holding him.

"Lambo don't do it." He cried out, but Lambo didn't turn around. The electricity surrounding him was crackling more fiercely.

"Elettrico Cornata." The electricity that had gathered in his horns then began sparking and Lambo ran at Malfoy. Malfoy was too shocked to move and Lambo's horns connected with his legs. Lambo watched, pleased with himself, as Malfoy fell to the ground twitching.

"I told you not to insult Mama." He said as he walked over to where Tsuna-Sensei was standing.

"Tsuna-nii, Lambo-sama is tired." Lambo reached Tsuna-Sensei and then climbed onto the table near him and promptly fell asleep.

All the students watched as Malfoy continued to twitch occasionally.

"Reborn, you can let go of me now. I need to check and make sure he is fine." The man let go of him and he walked over to where Malfoy was lying.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked and the students watched as Malfoy opened his eyes slightly.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He replied, his voice scratchy.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm at Hogwarts." Tsuna-Sensei nodded.

"Onii-san, can you get over here please?" he called behind him. Sasagawa walked over.

"Yes, Sawada? Would you like me to help him?" Tsuna-Sensei nodded and then stood up. Sasagawa instantly took his spot.

Tsuna-Sensei sighed and then turned to face the students.

"Well, I guess that we will have to cut this class short today. Class is dismissed. Hopefully there won't be a repeat of this next lesson." At his words all the students began to move out of the classroom, giving a wide berth to the Malfoy. Harry glanced behind him as he left and he saw that Tsuna-Sensei was watching the students leave. When he caught his eye, he smiled and Harry quickly looked away and followed Ron to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That was an interesting lesson." Ron said as they walked.

"You can say that again." Harry replied. He personally wanted Malfoy to suffer during the next lesson too.

***Scabbers***

**A/N:** Go Lambo! It was so hard to write that seen and figure out how Malfoy was going to insult them. Please review and tell if you liked it, if you didn't or any helpful tips and tricks you can give me. Please and Thank you.


End file.
